


Straight Face

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Luka- mentioned, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, maybe like once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: In which Kagami pines for years before Marinette realizes.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Straight Face

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagami week, day 4 ”No Hesitation” 
> 
> Based off the song ”Straight Face” by Younger Hunger

/You know that I can't keep a straight face/

Kagami takes a deep breath before walking up to Marinette. The other girl was playing in the sandpit with Adrien and Alya.

“Do you wanna be friends?” she blurts out, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation. She opens one to see their reaction. Their faces all light up. 

“Yeah, come play with us! We’re building a castle!”

/I wanna kiss your neck and touch your face/

Kagami looks over at her friend. They were studying in the cafeteria, cramming for a quiz.

“Hey Mari, wanna come over to my house? It’ll be more comfortable there.” 

Marinette looks up from her paper. “Sure, why not?” 

/I wanna hold you on a cold day/

“Come here.” 

Marinette looks at her quizzically.

“What is it?” she asks as she comes closer, 

“I want a hug.”

Marinette smiles. “Of course!”

Kagami smiles in relief as her friend embraces her.

/You know I'm falling fast, falling your way/

“Hey, Adrien?” 

“Mm.”

“I think I’m gay.” 

Adrien looks up at her. “You think?”

/I don't wanna waste your time/

Kagami curls into a ball. 

“God, just leave me alone! I know that I’m broken, I know that I’m not the perfect daughter you wanted, I’m sorry!” 

Tomoe regards her daughter with a stern expression. 

“Kagami, you are a Tsurugi, and you will behave like one! I do not expect to hear any more about this… disease of yours.” 

Kagami cried for what seems like hours. She doesn’t tell anyone. 

/I got no money and I'm dead inside/

“Kagamiiiiii!” 

Marinette launches herself at her friend. Kagami had gone abroad to study in America, while Marinette had landed herself at a university in Paris. 

Kagami laughs at Marinette, hugging her back. 

“My broke ass can’t afford to move out of Paris, and here you are, going across the world! I’m jealous that you didn’t take me with you.” 

Kagami smiles. “I’ll tell you all about it.” 

/Plus I got problems that are hard to hide/

Marinette sits across from Kagami. “How… how did you manage to make so much money?” 

Kagami startles. “Well, part of it was from my mother’s inheritance, and I took some business classes, so I know how to make money?” 

Marinette puts her head down. “I feel terrible about asking this, but can I borrow some money?” 

Kagami nods. “Of course! You’re my closest friend, why wouldn’t I let you?” 

“Thank you so much! I love you.” 

/I'm addicted to your face/

Kagami looks down at the photo in her hands. Marinette looks so beautiful in it. 

But there was Luka. Luka, who was always with her. Luka, who loved her so much.

Luka, who Kagami wished she could be. 

/You're the kind that I always crave/

“Marinette, do you want to visit? I finally finished moving in.” 

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I’ve just been flooded with work,” her voice on the other line sounds tired and weary. 

Kagami wishes she could reach through the phone and tell her ‘you don’t have to work, not with me. We could live together in my lonely house, cold and unforgiving like my mother’s.’ 

/Just one taste and I'm far away/

“Kagami… Kagami, we shouldn’t be doing this, we can’t-”

Kagami cuts her off. “Please. Humor me one last time and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Marinette obliges. After all, if she couldn’t do this, then what was she good for?

/I don't smile enough/

Adrien hugs Kagami. “Come on, you have to get out of bed. You can’t keep moping like this.” 

“Go away,” Kagami mumbles from under the covers. 

“No. I’m not going away. Marinette’ll come around soon, you know?” 

Kagami frowns under the blankets. “No, she won’t.”

/But the second you show up/

“Adrien, let me in!” 

“No! Kagami’s moping and says she won’t let you come near her,” Adrien responds through the intercom. 

“Please, let me see her.” 

“Fine.” 

/You know that I can't keep a straight face/

“Marinette, please, just go away. I know that you don’t-” 

Before Kagami could finish her sentence, Marinette strode across the room, took her face in her hands, and gently kissed her. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to do that for so long, and I just, when we, y’know, made out the other day, I thought it was a one-time thing so I panicked and thought-”

Kagami sits up. “Stop talking.”

“Hm?” 

Kagami kisses her, and Marinette reciprocates with as much fervor. 

/I wanna kiss your neck and touch your face/

/I wanna hold you on a cold day/

/You know I'm falling fast, falling your way/

/You're sweet like a lemonade/

/Medicine for a foggy day/

/Just one taste is enough/

/I don't smile enough/

/But the second you show up/

/You know that I can't keep a straight face/

/I wanna kiss your neck and touch your face/

/I wanna hold you on a cold day/

/You know I'm falling fast, falling your way/

/I don't smile enough, but the second you show up/

/I can't keep a straight face/

“You know that I can't keep a straight face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
